Hail, Lord Perseus!
by Scorpii Apollo Xayges
Summary: Perce decided to accept the gift of immortality, but then, lots of things went wrong. A lot of things changed. What will happen next? No one knows. Read to find out. FOLLOWED BY 'HAIL, LORD PERSEUS 2'.
1. I Accepted the Gift of Immortality

**Disclaimer:**** I, Mythical Xayges, do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Also, I agree with another fan fiction writer, if I own PJO, I won't be writing here.**

**Rating:**** I'm rating it T for not-so-polite-language and kids-no-looking content.**

**Introduction:**** Okay. This is my first time to write a fanfic. Comments and complaints are definitely appreciated. This is a SYOV story (Thanks to Capilla007 for correcting my mistake. It should be Submit-your-own-vote instead of Submit-your-own-character :P). There will be different things to submit or vote at the end of every chapter so stay tuned and hopefully there will be more people to take a look at my story (after all it's my first time so I am not sure how it works and whether there will be anyone reading it :P) For this chapter, I got most of the ideas and quotes and stuff from the book, because I still don't feel experienced in completely writing a new one. But eventually, it will become more 'my style'.**

**Summary of this Chapter:**_**This is an alternate ending to the Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian. **_**After the war, instead of making the generous decision, Percy Jackson accepted the gift of godhood, but wanted the gods to make Annabeth a goddess as well. How will the gods react? What is going to happen next?**

* * *

><p><strong>So (Finally) Da Story:<strong>

_Percy's POV_

The Three Fates themselves took Luke's body.

One of them looked at me and, even though she didn't say anything, my life literally flashed before my eyes. It seemed strange, given that I couldn't see my old self. It looked as though my lifeline is all messed up. I was twenty, then middle-aged, somehow got back to the twenties and etc. It didn't end. It just kept flashing and flashing until the Fate turned away.

The gods all assembled in the hall (called by Zeus, of course…..) Poseidon had this proud face I'd never seen since my first quest to retrieve Zeus' master bolt. Hades (though he rarely appears in meetings) was dressed in a black suit and wore beautiful jewelries. He had this smug little expression on his face. Our beloved old Mr. D looked all tiresome and bored, while Hephaestus was a little grumpy about me jumping on his throne. He thought I'd done 'a pretty bang-up job, mostly'.

Once everyone seated in their thrones (and minor gods on the side), the Olympian Council convened.

While Zeus was talking – some long speech about the bravery of the gods, blah, blah, blah – Annabeth walked in and stood next to me. She looked good for someone who'd recently passed out.

'Nobody's planning to kill us, so far, which is first time today.' I cracked up, but Grover nudged me, because Hera was giving us a dirty look.

'As for my brothers,' Zeus said, 'we are thankful –' he cleared his throat, like the words were hard to get out – 'erm, thankful for the aid of Hades. From now on, he will be allowed to gain "all-time VIP access" to Olympus. Also, he will be allowed to join further Olympian Councils. He will also be made a cabin at camp.'

'And of course,' Zeus continued, though he looked like his pants were smoldering, 'we must… cough… um… thank Poseidon. Without whom… it would've been difficult… I mean… impossible, impossible to defeat Typhon. From now on, he would be allowed the same privilege and rank as me, although I will still be the host of the Olympian Councils.'

My heart pounced. Yay! My Dad was made god of the gods! The gods murmured agreement and pounded their weapons in approval.

'Other minor gods shall be rewarded with the privilege of attending Olympian Councils and have a cabin at camp Half-blood. As well, Dionysus, the current camp director, will be allowed to finish his punishment 100 years earlier. So, in other words, you no longer have to stay in camp Half-blood.'

'Which leaves us,' Zeus declared, 'only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well – even if there were a few dents, well actually, a whole lot damage in the city.'

Well, as expected, Zeus called on her daughter first. Thalia Grace first bowed to Zeus then knelt down in front of Artemis. Artemis smiled. 'You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud. You will forever be the leader of the Hunters, and that they will always listen to you whenever you call them. And, as a personal gift, whenever you call on the moon, it shall be at your service. Lastly and finally, all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve the Isles of the Blessed immediately.'

She glared pointedly at Hades.

He shrugged. 'Probably.'

Artemis glared again.

'Okay okay,' Hades grumbled. 'I'll streamline their application process.'

Thalia beamed with pride. 'Thank you my lady.' As she walked back towards us, the hunters all kneeled to Thalia. Annabeth and I did the same, just to annoy her.

'Tyson, son of Poseidon, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus,' announced Zeus. 'You will have the privilege of calling the Cyclopes armies whenever you need. Although, you shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods. You shall have a new… um… what kind of weapon would you like? Sword? Axe? Or…'

'Stick!' Tyson said, showing his broken club.

'Very well,' Zeus said. 'We will grant you the best stick that may be found. It shall be made by the best wood found on earth, dipped into the river Styx and forged by Hephaestus himself.'

Hephaestus grunted a little. Fine, _a lot_.

'Grover Underwood of the satyrs!' Dionysus called.

Grover came forward nervously.

'Oh, stop chewing your shirt,' Dionysus chided. 'Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you the head of the Council of Cloven Elders. You will be granted immortality and the same privileges as the god Pan. You shall be called as the Lord of the Wild and all natural spirits shall all listen to your command, as well as mine, of course.'

Grover collapsed on the spot. As the natural spirits took him away, he kept moaning 'FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!'

'Annabeth Chase, my own daughter,' Athena called.

Annabeth squeezed my arm, then walked forward and knelt at her mother's feet.

Athena smiled, 'You, my daughter, have used your wits, strength and courage to defend this city and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is misshapen. Alright, _trashed_. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements.'

Annabeth looked up, stunned, as if shocked with thousands of volts by Zeus. 'My – my lady?'

Athena smiled wryly, 'You _are_ an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another aeon? Just a few rules. You can design whatever you want, only that the room behind the throne room shall remain as it was, the seats of power shall be the same and that famous dedications to us must be kept.'

For once, she was at a loss for words. 'I'll – I'll have to start planning… Drafting paper, and, um, pencils–'

'PERCY JACKSON!' Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber.

_Gulp!_ I thought, _this is definitely not the entry I wanted._

I walked in front of Zeus, bowed to him and knelt at my father's feet.

'Rise, my son,' Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily.

'A great hero must be rewarded,' Poseidon said. 'The council agrees that you will have one gift from the gods. But first, we shall tell you what we intend to give you. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in aeons, but Perseus Jackson – if you wish it, you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time. You will also be made as one of the twelve, well in this case, thirteen, Olympians.'

I seemed to lost focus of what is happening around us. I thought about being a god. No again, no death, no body in the grave, no more Fs in my report cards anymore and no more high schools. I could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful and immortal, serving my father. I could have power and eternal life.

Who could refuse that?

Then, it was my mouth that answered for me, 'I, Perseus Jackson, accepts the gift of immortality under one condition.'

Zeus raised an eyebrow, 'What is that?'

'Annabeth shall be made a goddess as well.'

Immediately, the Council broke into pandemonium. Some gods yelled at me that I was bargaining too much. Others like Apollo and Poseidon stayed silent. Athena looked surprised that I would ask that for her daughter.

Zeus raised up his hand for silence. About a quarter of a second later, the council regained control. He said, 'I see that you are loyal to your girlfriend. I may not be able to give complete godhood to Annabeth, though. I promise her the gift of immortality and that she shall be your eternal wife. She, however, must stay as a demigod in camp Half-blood.'

I thought about it. Well, a bit too long. I thought about it until Zeus started to cough.

'Lord Zeus, may I have a small discussion with Annabeth? It's her life, after all.'

I walked towards Annabeth. We have a slight discussion. She agreed to be my eternal wife.

'Very well. You shall proceed with me to become a god,' said Zeus. 'The Council is now dismissed. A party will be throwing in this very room, which will be hosted by Dionysus. Perseus Jackson, follow me.'

Annabeth kissed me in front of the gods, which was pretty embarrassing. Then, I walked with Zeus.

He touched my head, and ordered me to close my eyes. When I open them again, I found myself next to the river Lethe.

'In order to wash away your mortality, you will have to drink a cup of Lethe water. Don't worry, I assure you that you won't forget about everything.'

Zeus conjured a golden goblet in front of me, and scooped a cupful of water from the Lethe. He gave it to me. I drank it in one _gulp!_

I felt like my eyes popping out, and my whole body burning. I felt as if someone set me on fire. Then, as fast as it came, it went away. Somehow, I actually felt myself not aging anymore. Not only that, I can control my age. And so, just for fun, I turned myself into a 20-year-old mature man.

Zeus rolled his eyes, 'and now, I shall take you to the journey towards being a god. Close your eyes.'

I closed my eyes. Then, when I open them again, I found myself in total darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how is it? Please do submit a review. After all, it's my first fanfic, so Critisism and Comments are definitely appreciated.<strong>

**Now, I said before that it would be a SYOV (argh! yet another mistake...) story. The vote is below:**

**For this chapter, I would need you all to vote for Percy's domain of power, his throne and his own land that he would be able to influence. Please submit two realm for Percy (one that is something solid, like water, sea, wind etc., and one that is non-solid, like hope, loyalty, friendship etc.), along with two powers he can have and the design for his throne and a place (on Earth, please) that his influence shall be strongest. I've already got a pretty good idea, and I am updating my second chapter this saturday (unfortunately in the chapter Percy is still not a god yet...) The deadline of the vote is when I finish chapter 3.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it :) **


	2. I See Myself on Fire

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Well, I hope I do…..****

**Rating: I'm downgrading it to K+ because I didn't use too much not-so-polite-language and there are not much kids-no-looking content yet so I'm downgrading it for the time being.**

**Introduction: Hi Everybody! Welcome back to Hail, Lord Perseus. (Yeah, I'm being dramatic) I know that this is a very short chapter (Okay, extremely short) but it is necessary and I want hang it right before Zeus announce Perce's godhood, so, yeah. It is still my first fanfic so I would appreciate critisism and comments! As I said before, it is a SYOV story, but Perce's godhood is still not announced so you can still vote forhis godhood! This chapter is completely off the book but later on I might still have to copy some ideas :( Anyway, enjoy! (I hope)**

**Replies to some Reviewers:**

**All Reviewers - Thank you very much for all your votes and replies! I will 'streamline your application process'. Nah, just kidding. I have made up my mind for Percy's godhood and I got most of the ideas from all of you so thank you!  
><strong>**  
>Soozin Hevincarr - Thank you very much. I will be careful not to lose too much detail. And by the way, I will not quote too much later on. Thank you very much. Oh, and the part where Percy asks to bring Annabeth I think I've seen one on another story, but I think it's still quite unique so thank you very much!<br>****  
>Lord Orion Leonis Black - Thank you for your advice on Percabeth, but there is something I wanna prepare for Percabeth so wait and see!<strong>

**Capilla007 - Thank you so much for correcting my SYOC mistake... your review is the longest! I got some ideas from you, thank you so much again.**

**Summary of this chapter: Percy was taken by Zeus and drank a cup of Lethe water to wash away his mortality. What would happen next? How would Percy become a god? Why is he trapped in darkness?**

* * *

><p><strong>So (Again) Da Story:<strong>

_Percy's POV (still…)_

I am still trapped in the darkness. I couldn't feel the ground. There wasn't an actually solid ground, but I felt as if I am floating in control. Perhaps that's how the gods feel every day.

I heard a voice in my head. It's a man's voice, yet it is a soft and purring voice.

It asked me in my head, 'what is your name? Who do you want to be addressed?'

'Percy Jackson,' I answered the first question without hesitation. However, the second question seemed hard to answer. I imagined mortals calling me _Lord Percy_. Nah… Wait a minute… when did I start using the term _mortals_?

'Perseus,' I answered. 'Lord Perseus.'

I saw a tiny speck of flame in front of me. Then, the fire suddenly (about a hundredth of a second) shot towards all directions, forming into a body of a body. Wow! That came out wrong! I mean forming into a shape of a body.

It seemed like a mirror. Whatever I do, the body does the opposite. Then, I realize that it was me, my godly form.

The voice asked again. 'What is your gender?'

'Huh?'

'Just kidding. What you want to control?'

Okay. What do I want to control. It all seemed too good to be true. I am finally a god. But making this choice is hard. What do I want to control? Hurricanes? Water? Or toilets?

'How many can I choose?' I found myself asking. 'Is there something out of bound or…..?'

'Whatever you like,' said the voice, though the voice seemed annoyed.

'I want to control….'

Nah, I'm not gonna tell you just yet. After about a minute, I finished speaking. I found my godly form having a strong aura around him… me… him… whatever. His…. my… his… okay! I'm gonna call it me. MY greenish eyes looked so strong that it paralysed me. (My goodness, this is getting more confusing. My eyes paralyzed me…)

'Where do you want your influence to be strongest at?' the voice demanded.

Hmm….. what is my favorite place? The Sea? Nah, the sea is out of bounds, it's my father's. Finland. Yeah, I've seen lots and lots of brochures about that place. I would definitely like to live there. Plus, I feel like I will be able to gain a lot of strength there.

'Finland,' I said.

Immediately, the originally dark environment became a beautiful ice land. The sun reflected its light upon the ice. Not only that, the season suddenly became spring, and the snow melted to become a big sea.

Then, after a few moments, when I thought the voice went dead, it came with a very strong sound:

'LET IT BE DONE!'

My godly form floated towards me and crashed into me. I felt like myself literally disintegrating. Then, after another few moments, I bursted into a supernova. I felt full of power, and I felt like as if I am exposing my whole form. I realized it's my true form. This is my godly form.

Then, out of my expectation, I reappeared into the throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's kinda hooky at the end and you are all excited to know Percy's power but I'm holding it to next chapter which hopefully will be updated by tomorrow. Still, and again, it's my first fanfic, so Critisism and Comments are definitely more than appreciated. I promise that I will read through all of them :D<strong>

**Let me (again) tell you the vote. The vote is below:**

**For this chapter, I would need you all to vote for Percy's domain of power, his throne and his own land that he would be able to influence. Please submit two realm for Percy (one that is something solid, like water, sea, wind etc., and one that is non-solid, like hope, loyalty, friendship etc), along with two powers that he can have and the design for his throne as well as a place (on Earth, please) that his influence shall be strongest. The deadline is until I can finish my chapter 3.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it :)**


	3. I Become a God

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO. Everything here (except the plot) belongs to my favourite author, Rick Riordan.**

**Rating: It is still K+ because there are not much teenage-content yet. I won't promise I won't change the rating later.**

**Introduction: Once again, guys! It's Hail, Lord Perseus! This chapter is slightly longer, but I want to hang it again! I am currently writing chapter 4, which will be out in no time. Again, it is still my first fanfic so I would love critisism and comments! This chapter Zeus announced Percy's godhood, so I'm making some special arrangement to the SYOV part. You'll gonna know later! This chapter is 99% off the book except perhaps the last bit when Thalia meets Perce's mother. Oops, I shouldn't have said that. I just learned a new function about the traffic stats and I found that there are more than 600 visitors to my story! Wow! Thank you, all readers, for making my wish come true. Anyway, enjoy! (I hope)**

**Replies to some Reviewers:**

**All Reviewers - Once again, thank you very much for all your votes and comments! I hope you will continue in supporting my story and continue reading it!**

**Anonymus - I don't know who, but someone wrote that if Annabeth just married Percy while he is a god then she would be immortal. I didn't know that, so thanks for letting me know, but it seemed a bit too late to change it... :(**

**Soozin Hevincarrr - Thanks for continuously supporting my story for the two chapters! I will be careful to make a balance towards the length of every chapter. As for Percy's domain, I already made it very big, but it's gonna get bigger still.**

**Awesomeness-rocks - Thanks for supporting my story for 2 chapters.**

**xSSATayleyx: I will be more carefully on my tenses. Thanks! It helped.**

**Capilla007 - Thank you so much for writing important comments for me for all the chapters. I am so happy you loved it :)**

**Summary of this chapter: The story starts to get complicated. Percy was given godhood, while Annabeth was jealous and disappointed. She was made immortal as well. As for Thalia, well, she's jealous too, but then, she met Perce's mother...**

* * *

><p><strong>So (Yet again) Da Story:<strong>

_Percy's POV_

I appeared at the throne room. I was seated at my throne. My throne was placed right next to Poseidon's. The throne had no base, instead, it was supported by a huge hurricane. It is very cold, and I realize the outer surface of the throne was covered with a thin layer of frost. I realized the layer of frost wasn't just a layer of frost, but the frost came from the River Styx. There were a lot of pockets on the side of my throne. All the pockets were filled with different kinds of weapons, ancient ones to modern ones. The seat changes shape constantly, fitting my needs at the right time (yeah, it can turn into a toilet bowl, but I sure won't want to use the toilet in the public….) Just by sitting on it, I can see different worlds, different dimensions. Not only that, there is a clock on the back of my throne, though I have no idea what it's used for. The handles seemed to be made with lava, which made it very warm (yeah, I don't know why it's warm not melting-my-hand-hot either…..) There is a cushion behind my back. I would probably need it during the councils to, urm…., take some short naps…..

Then I noticed the party in the throne room. Everyone seemed to have down-sized. It seemed as if the people were as small as rice.

Then, Zeus announced loudly, 'Hail! Perseus Jackson, God of Hurricanes, Ice and Volcanoes, Matter and Dimensions, Sea Creatures and cough... urm... toilets. Hail! Perseus Jackson, Keeper of Friendship, Guardian of Heroes. Hail! Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, the Timekeeper, the Waterbreaker, the Creator of Worlds'

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth's POV<em>

I've never actually admired Percy's appearance, but once he appeared into the throne room, I went like _Oh my god!_

Well, yeah, of course he's my god. It's just that he has this strong aura around him. His eyes paralyzed me. He looked so cool and I'd never thought he would look like this. Then, I realized that it's because Percy all of a sudden changed into a twenty-something appearance. Then, just to suit him, I changed into the twenties as well.

Wait….. I think I'm going too fast. Back up, shall we?

So, when Perseus was taken to wherever Zeus wanted to take him, my mom, Athena, walked beside me. She down-sized herself to human-size, then talked to me.

'Annabeth, are you sure you want to be Percy Jackson's eternal wife?' Athena asked. I tried to answer, but the she cut me off. 'No, Annabeth, I don't want you to answer me right now. Think about it. I'm giving you some time before you become immortal and be taken to his presence. He is now a god. Being a god's wife takes great responsibility. You can't hang out with anyone anymore. You'll have to serve him and listen to him for always. Are you really sure? Take your time. Find me when you have the answer. I'll be near my throne,' then, she burst into flames.

Okay, I can't deny the fact that I am jealous of Percy. He can become a god, someone that everyone can admire. He can have unlimited powers, and everyone on earth will have to serve him. I wanted to be a goddess as well. I wanted to be the goddess of architecture, of wisdom, of mazes, of cool and crazy machines, but it was all merely a dream. I could never be a goddess.

And of course, I was disappointed as well. I felt like I was dumped. I felt he was leaving me behind. It was as if he chose everything above me.

But after all, he's my Seaweed Brain. He'll always be my Seaweed Brain.

I walked through the crowd to find my mother. There were music to be heard (probably chosen by Apollo, because there were songs like _Praise Apollo_ and _I wanna wanna wanna be Apollo_) and there were food. It was actually the first time I saw wine in a Greek Party, I guess it came from Dionysus. There were game consoles in the corner of the room, and one was even the Pac-man console, which was occupied by Dionysus himself. Then, after being accidentally stepped by a Cyclops (no, it's not cool, I felt like _Oooooooooooouch!_) and tripping over a bowl of snake soup (it said on the tag that it was Chinese food, but my reaction was not _yummmmmmm_, it's _bluuuuuurrrrrg?_), I found Athena.

'Mum,' I started, 'I accept being Percy's immortal wife. And don't ask me again, I am sure of this, because I promised him.'

'Fine, then come with me,' grunted Athena. I could tell she did not like the idea, but she had to respect my choice. She took my hand, told me to close my eyes, then she took me to somewhere I've travelled before.

It was the River Lethe. I had bad memories there. I remembered how Perce fought to keep the River parted while me and Grover walk to the other side. I almost lost Perce there, when he himself fell into the river and the river closed up on him. It felt like old memories, very, very old memories.

I asked my mother, 'Why are we here? I'm not gonna give up my memory, you know…..'

Athena spoke up, 'No, I'm not going to wash away your memory. It's your mortality I want to wash away, though I hope it can wash away your memory so you can forget about that foolish child of Poseidon.'

The ceiling rumbled, without any reason.

'Curse it,' yelled Athena, 'I forgot that Perseus is now a god. Well, whatever.'

She conjured a goblet out of thin air and scooped a cup of Lethe water. She told me to drink it.

Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't doubt a goddess. The wrath of doubting a goddess wasn't something you want to taste, but I had a feeling Athena was trying to wash my memory. But anyway, I drank it.

My throat burnt, my whole body burnt. I felt like hell. My knees buckled, my arms went soar. But then, as quickly as it came, it went away. I could stand again. But then, when I looked at my body, it was smoking.

'You are immortal now,' said Athena, 'let's make your appearance to your eternal husband.'

* * *

><p><em>Thalia's POV<em>

Okay. Now, I'm really jealous of Percy. After Zeus took Percy away, I didn't stay there to watch. I just left Olympus.

The Hunters were all congratulating me, and I thanked them all. However, right now, I wanted some time alone.

Taking the elevator kind of relaxed myself. The almost-free-fall drop of the elevator, the 'Stayin' alive' song and the golden walls of the elevator made me felt like old times, as if no war happened. As the lift went _ding!_ I went off the elevator.

Then, I heard a familiar voice yelling 'I'm telling you, we have to go up! My son…' then, she saw me.

She flew (not literally) towards me, her hands like claws, grabbing my shoulder and tried to talk in a calm voice. 'Thalia, where is Percy?'

I was still in a shock myself. It was as if I couldn't form a word. I just raised up my finger and pointed upwards, then, Percy's mother looked towards the ceiling. I said slowly, 'Do you want to go up there to meet your son? He… Lord Perseus is up there.'

Percy's mother got confused. 'What do you mean Lord Perseus? When has he become your Lord?'

'He became a god. He accepted the gift of immortality.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Readers! I made this hooky end again for all three of the characters in order to keep you reading my story. Urm... no offense. My chapter 4 may take a little longer to update maybe a week or so. I would really appreciate Critisism and Comments, and I swear on the River Styx I would read every one of them.<strong>

**I bet a lot of you would be wondering why Percy's domain is so huge. A lot of his powers were due to his past quests. I would explain them in the chapter 4, so don't get anxious.**

**This time, it is really a SYOC story. I would like all of you to submit some demigods. At most submit 3 characters. I might change the characters a bit, so please don't complain when they have a bit difference. I have some criterias next to each event. Here is a form below:**

**REALLY SORRY, BUT I HAVE MOVED THE SYOC TO THE STORY 'HAIL, LORD PERSEUS! SYOC'. PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR CHARACTER THERE, NOT HERE.**

**See you all next chapter!  
><strong>


	4. I Meet the New Oracle of Delphi

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO. I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Rating: I'm making it stay K+.**

**Introduction: Hi! I am sooooo sorry for not updating earlier. I got a few IMs asking me about updating... very very sorry! I was really really busy and I lost my USB for a week (I know it's every author's excuse, but it's true!) Yet again, I like comments and critisism. Special arrangements have been made to the SYOC part, so please take a look. This chapter is 50% off the book. Visitors to my story have arouse to 1000 visitors! Wow! I've decided to do some spin-off stories after this story has finished. I will talk about it in detail later.**

**Replies to some Reviewers:**

**All Reviewers - Thank you very much for all of your supports! I hope you will continue to help me improve my story and support me!**

**xSSATayleyx - Thank you for your character. I have updated the information required for the SYOC part. Please check at the bottom of chapter 3 for the renewed information.**

**Pertemis Lover 2K11 - Thank you for your submition of character. I have updated the information required for the SYOC part. Please check at the bottom of chapter 3 for the renewed information.**

**Pieguy8 - Thanks for reminding me. I've added the symbol this chapter.**

**Awesomeness-rocks - Thank you for your awesome character! It is so detailed that I followed your format and posted it in chapter 3. Thank you very much.**

**An Extra Credit To Awesomeness-rocks: I would like to thank Awesomeness-rocks for his (I'll assume it's a he) support throughout the stories and his help. He has given a lot of suggestions and votes. A lot of what I am writing credit goes to Awesomeness-rocks. Thank you very much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Da Story (What you're all waiting for):<strong>

_Percy's POV_

Everyone was gasping. _They must be admiring my appearance, _I thought. Then, I realized why. There was a symbol above my head, as if I am claimed a second time. But this was different. The symbol didn't just appear. The symbol was slowly formed from my body. The symbol is a circle. The left half of the symbol was covered in lava, but the right half of the symbol was frozen in ice. And in the middle, there was…

'A portal,' said Annabeth, 'your symbol is a portal.'

It was only then that I remembered Annabeth. She was gorgeous. You might think that she must be wearing a wedding dress. Instead, she was wearing this Greek armor made of gold and silver, with a giant eagle in the middle. The eagle kept moving (yeah, I know it's only a pattern on the armor, but I swear it was moving) around the armor, which was quite impressive. Then, she walked forward in front of my throne. She knelt and said, 'Lord Perseus.'

'Rise, my immortal wife' I said. I didn't know where the voice came. The voice was so mature it didn't seem to be me, yet I was sure it was mine. I didn't know where the words came out either. But anyway, Annabeth stood up.

Just then, the door to the elevator opened. And in the lift, it was my mom, Mr. Blofis and Thalia.

My mom saw me. She was terrified. 'Percy, how… What….' Her voice was so unsteady I never thought she could sound like this.

I literally disintegrated. (of course! I'm the god of matter!) My particles then floated in front of my mom and I reform again in front of her, in human size.

'Mom, I am now a god. Isn't that wonderful?' I said.

'Oh Percy…..'

She cried and hugged me. She was so happy. A big smile appeared in her face. 'I am proud of you.'

Then, Mr. Blofis spoke, 'Wow! There is really a city named Olympus! There are gods! My own stepson is a god!'

I hugged Mr. Blofis. After all these time, they were finally married. 'Thank you, father,' I said. It seemed very strange, calling him father, but it's fine. Mr. Blofis was such a good person I would like to have him as a father (if I'm not a demigod) But then, Zeus suddenly bellowed, 'Who allowed these mortals to come here? These two…..'

I turned towards Zeus. 'Zeus, my uncle, these are my parents. You don't get to blast them.'

Zeus grumbled as the elevator went _Ding! _again. It was Nico. His face told me something was wrong.

He walked straight at me. 'It's Rachel,' he said. 'I just ran into her down on Thirty-second.'

Annabeth was standing next to me. She frowned. 'What's she done this time?'

'It's where she's gone,' Nico said. 'I told her she would die if she tried, but she insisted. She just took Blackjack and –'

'She took my _pegasus_?' I demanded.

Nico nodded. 'She's heading to Half-Blood Hill. She said she had to get to camp.'

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth's POV<em>

He was no longer _my_ seaweed brain.

No, I didn't mean he was smarter or stuff. It's just that I felt like he no longer cared about me. It was as if he put me into the bottom of the list. But… whatever.

So the Almighty Lord Perseus took me and his extended family down the elevator. Once we're down to the street, I asked, 'What was she thinking?' Percy didn't answer me. But then, I remembered that Percy once told me about Luke's mother. _She had tried to be the Oracle of Delphi._ No, I thought, Rachel couldn't have tried to be the Oracle of Delphi.

But then, another thought filled me with dread. 'She'll never get through the defences,' I thought, 'Peleus will eat her.'

Of course, Rachel could see the dragon, but I just hope that the magical boundaries would keep her out. 'We've got to hurry,' said Percy, talking to Nico, 'I don't suppose you could conjure up some skeleton horses.'

Nico wheezed as he ran. 'So tired… couldn't summon a dog bone.'

Sigh, once a seaweed brain, always a seaweed brain. 'Percy, you're a god. Just expose your true form and get there! Take us with you!' I suggested.

'Oh right, well, don't look! Take my hand.'

Percy took my hand and Nico's as well. He told his parents to stay put, then, we travelled.

It was as if I exploded into a supernova as well. I could feel myself exposing my whole self. I felt like I was burning. Then, we materialized at…..

'Okay, why are we back at the Empire State Building again?'

Somehow, we mysteriously returned to the Empire State Building.

'Urm…. Sorry,' Percy apologized, 'I couldn't control my power yet. How about opening a portal instead?'

Then, a black hole appeared in front of me. We saw that in the middle of the black hole, there was a very small image of a strawberry field. Then, I knew that the other side of the black hole was Camp Half-blood. Nico was the first to jump in, then it was Percy, and at last, me.

I would like to tell you that it was wonderful, awesome, with wind dragging me along and I landed like a feather. The truth? It seemed that the 'black hole' was just a hole, and I bumped onto the ground with a loud _OOOOOWWWWWW! _an octave higher than usual.

* * *

><p><em>Nico's POV<em>

It hurts.

What? No! I mean my crash-landing hurts. I never thought it was just a hole. I jumped and landed here. I should've just walked into the portal. Ah well…

We landed at Camp. The dark sky told me that something's wrong. When I looked pass the border, I can see the attic filled with green light. It was so bright that we have to divert our eyes. When we can see again, Perseus was talking to Apollo. Apparently a god has antibiotic to whatever affects mortals. Gods, I am so jealous of Perseus. Anyway, the light died and the sky turned back into the normal blue. I looked carefully through the attic window and saw that a snake came out from the mummy's mouth. Then, the snake flew into a girl's mouth as the mummy disintegrated into a shower of dust. Then the girl walked away from the attic.

Apollo suddenly made some cool entrance music and announced, 'Behold, the new Oracle of Delphi!'

The door to the attic slid open as a girl stepped outwards. She is…

'It is really Rachel Dare?' squeaked Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the different Rachel-becomes-an-Oracle part. I just decided to make it a bit different. Also, I apologize for not explaining Percy's power yet this chapter. I guess it'll be on chapter 5 then. *shrug*<strong>

**Due to the little SYOC responses, I have decided to move it into another story (so it'll catch more eyes). The story for the SYOC submittion will be called 'Hail, Lord Perseus SYOC'. If anyone wants to make a submittion, please submit it there. But this chapter, I have something special to tell you. I have decided to make 7 spin-offs to the story, 2 one-shots, 2 extra stories and a 2nd alternate ending to PJO (Yeah, advertisements, but these were only plans. There were not made yet) .**

**Spin-off No. 1: A God's Privilage  
><strong>This spin-off will talk about how Perseus did as a god for 5 years and what secrets he discovered about being a god. Will be rated K+. Approximately 10 chapters.

**Spin-off No. 2: The Heir of** **Olympus**  
>Thanks to PerseusSlayerofMedusa for the two main characters. Okay. I know that there is another FanFic also called The Son of Olympus, but this is a bit different. It talks about Perseus son and a horrible prophecy. It is mostly the adventure of Olympus (which happens 5 years after this story). Will be rated T for Kisses. Approximately 20-30 chapters.<p>

**Spin-off No. 3: The Renaissance of Camp  
><strong>Thanks to Masquerade Flower for the main character. This story talks about how the Camp changed and got better throughout 5 years. Will be rated K+. Approximately 10 chapters.

**Spin-off No. 4: Hatred between the Gods  
><strong>Basically, it talks about the gods turning against each other (and none other than Perseus is involved). Most of them will be war scenes though there might be a bit romance in it. Will be rated T for Kisses and Language. Approximately 20 chapters.

**Spin-off No. 5: Hail, Lord Clades  
><strong>Talks about Perseus found out about the Roman camp and later through a quest Perseus got a Roman Equivalent: Clades. Will be rated T for Kisses and Language. Approximately 30 chapters.

**Spin-off No. 6: How Love Conquers All  
><strong>The story talks about how Annabeth and Armi fights there way for love. Credit goes to Awesomeness-rocks for his/her character. Will be rated T for Kisses. Approximately 10 chapters.

**Spin-off No. 7: Sex and the War  
><strong>As the title suggests, it includes lots of sex scenes and war scenes. Warning: SLASH. It talks about a mysterious person recruits an army of unclaimed and unknown demigods against the gods. Then, Perseus and Apollo will form an army to conquer the enemies while Perseus got the title of the God of Homosexuality and was married to Apollo. Will be rated M for Language, Sex and Gory Scenes. Approximately 30 chapters.

**Spin-off No. 8: The Hunters VS The Huntresses**  
>Thanks to Awesomeness-rocks for this idea. It talks about Perseus broke up with Annabeth and pledged not to love (like Artemis) and forms the Hunters (only men). The Hunters met the Huntresses and Artemis hates Perseus for this. Then, the hunters and huntresses fights only to find themselves in love with each other. Will be rated TM for the things that happen when girls meet boys. Approximately 10-20 chapters.

**One-shot No. 1: Falling for the Hero of Olympus  
><strong>Apollo loved Perseus Jackson and decided to take him for himself. However, Hermes wanted him as well. Old daddy then comes in, so angry about Apollo and Hermes, because he wanted Perseus for himself too. How did the mess end up? Warning: SLASH. Apollo/Percy, Poseidon/Percy and Hermes/Percy. Rated M for Language and Sex

**One-shot No. 2: When the Girls are Gone  
><strong>The girls at Camp were away for a trip of beauty (visit to Aphrodite) and left the boys dangling in camp. Mr. D's punishment was over so he no longer had to stay at camp. Chiron went out to check on a new demigod. The campers soon had fun and then the male gods starts to join as well. Rated M for Language and Sex.

**Extra Story No. 1: The Disaster Channel  
><strong>A lot of characters are sent to the Disaster Channel and were being fooled. T for Language and Inappropriate Scenes. Approximately 10 chapters.

**Extra Story No. 2: Nude Party  
><strong>A lot of male demigods were invited to a Nude Party held by someone mysterious. Find out about the sex party and how it ended up. Will be rated M for Language and Sex. Approximately 20-30 chapters.

**Alternate End No. 2: I'm Sorry, Percy  
><strong>Percy rejects the gift of immortality, but later all his friends in camp turned against him and he turned cold. A bit of Romance. Will be rated T. Approximately 20 chapters.

**Yeah! That's pretty much it. I imagine that it will perhaps take months to finish them. I will tell you later when the spin-offs are gonna be released. So, don't worry! If you have any spin-off ideas feel free to PM me.**

**Lastly, the vote of this week! Again, please don't submit your SYOC here. Submit it to 'Hail, Lord Perseus! SYOC'. The vote is below:**

**Vote No. 1: **What will be Perseus' sacred animal?

**Vote No. 2: **Do you want Percabeth? If not, who do you want Perseus to be with?

**Hope you liked it ^v^**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: I said it again and again…. PJO is not mine. I don't have enough money to buy it from Rick Riordan…**

**Rating: It is and will be staying K+.**

**Introduction: Hello, guys! Welcome back to Hail, Lord Perseus! This is Mythical Xayges, the organizer of this story. (Okay, I'd better stop this :P) This is the second last chapter of the story. (Yeah, I know, you're all sad and all) but this chapter leads to a few spin-offs. To tell you the truth, I actually finished the last chapter already, but I didn't want to show it to you yet. I will tell you in the story when the spin-offs are gonna start.**

**Replies to some Reviewers:**

**All Reviewers – Thank you, once again, for your support and all. I have received a whole lot of applications for the SYOC! Thank you! If you need to know the status of your SYOC, go to the second chapter of Hail, Lord Perseus! SYOC please. Again and again, thanks! I got the vote results. However, the votes were all, well, there were no similarities between the votes, meaning that no two people chose the same vote. And so, I decided **_**Heck! Why not go with my own idea!**_

**Capilla007 – Thanks for supporting my story from beginning till now :)**

**Awesomeness-rocks – Thanks for supporting my story all the way till now :)**

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV<em>

I didn't stay to watch Rachel being the Oracle. Sure, it was dramatic and stuff, but I didn't stay anyway. Apollo soon took me back to Olympus and I had an audience with Zeus.

Zeus looked as though he hated me being a god, but whatever, I'm already one.

'You must be wondering why you had so much power. Am I right?'

'Yeah. I only asked to be the God of Ice, Dimension, Matter and Heroes. Why did I get the other titles?'

'That's because your life affected your immortality. Did you remember the first year you got to camp? You accidentally covered Clarisse with toilet water. That was one of the most magnificent events of your life.'

_Seriously,_ I thought, _tossing someone with toilet water is already the most magnificent event of my life?_

'You had been able to control Hurricanes. Poseidon's title wasn't officially the god of hurricanes, yet you inherited the power. It was normal that the power becomes your realm. Then, did you remember that during the battle of the labyrinth you blew up a whole mountain with a volcano and accidentally released Typhon? That was another magnificent event! Also, did you remember every time you called on a sea creature for help? You called dozens! You perhaps also remembered that your fatal flaw was loyalty, and that you loved your friends very much. That was your personality that affected you. As for timekeeper, well, you defeated Kronos. You kept time in place and kept it steady. That was why you were the timekeeper. Of course, as the timekeeper, you had the ability of controlling time, pretty much like Kronos. You were always the Hero of Olympus ever since you won the war. You found out that your symbol was a portal. Did you know your sacred animal yet?'

I thought about all the animals that live in icy places.

'Penguin?' I asked.

My uncle chuckled. 'Seriously, you want Penguins as your sacred animals? No. Your sacred animal is a reindeer.'

Reindeers, one of the most beautiful animals found in the world, is sacred to me?

'And unfortunately, in the first year, you were almost, very close to seeing Hades. And it was why?'

'A scorpion bit me.'

'Exactly! Scorpions became your second sacred animal.'

I never thought about scorpions, though there would be extremely helpful during battle.

'I hate to say that you have a third sacred animal, because I have none. Humph. Anyway, your third sacred animal is the very animal you talk to every day, the very animal that you saved from Luke's ship.'

'Pegasus.'

'Yes, a rare silver Pegasus. And of course, just another issue, you were the only god who wore the curse of Achilles. And because of that, the curse has been renamed to "the Curse of Perseus". The Styx shall be always at your command, though you still cannot temper with oaths made to the River Styx.

'Lastly, your most influential place is Finland. Did you realize you can speak Finnish?'

'Really?'

'_Yeah. You can speak Finnish. But then, do you want your palace to be built in Finland?' _Zeus tone suddenly changed strangely. I didn't know why.

'_Can I have my palace in Olympus?'_

I waited for Zeus to answer. But then, something was very wrong. I realized that I had answered in a completely different language. It was Finnish.

'You realized now. You can speak Finnish fluently. But about the palace, no. You couldn't build it in Olympus. Perhaps Lake Michigan? I heard that there were a lot of ice volcanoes there. You can build your palace under the largest cryovolcano that can be found in Lake Michigan. Is there anything more you want to add?'

'Can I have my own lieutenant?'

'Yes. You can have one lieutenant for yourself and a few followers of you if you want. You can create a little army for yourself. Who do you want?'

I didn't know. I didn't know who I would like my lieutenant to be. 'Can I go to Camp Half-blood and choose?'

'That's another issue I wanted to address you about. I bet you would miss Camp later on. Did you want to make a visit there? You could just go for a day or two-'

'Yes!' I answered, before Zeus even finished talking.

'Fine. Now off you go,' grunted Zeus.

I opened myself a portal towards Camp Half-blood.

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth's POV<em>

Rachel came out from the door as Perseus and Apollo left for wherever-they-are-going. She looked as though she was penetrated by some evil spirit, as a snake came out from her mouth. Then, she spoke

SEVEN HALFBLOODS SHALL ANSWER THE CALL

TO STORM OR FIRE THE WORLD MUST FALL

AN OATH TO KEEP WITH A FINAL BREATH

AND FOES BEAR ARMS TO THE DOORS OF DEATH

Then, Rachel collapsed.

We ran towards Rachel and kept her standing. I was hard, given that she was shifting from 'prophesying' to 'unconscious'.

Chiron insisted that Rachel needed some rest, so she was taken to the Apollo cabin to get some healing. While she was away, a portal appeared in front of me and Percy came out.

Percy kissed me in the lips.

That was really really embarrassing. Everyone was watching and he decided to kiss me at this very moment. I pulled away from him and said, 'Welcome home, Percy.'

'Yeah, I'm home, but it'll no longer be later. I have a palace in Lake Michigan, you know, so we can always keep in touch with each other. But before that, can I have some time alone?'

'Yeah, sure.' I said, though I was very disappointed.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I walked towards the Apollo and stepped inside. I found the Apollo head counselor, Will Solace, sitting on his bed sharpening his knife. I walked to his side and sat next to him.

He quickly stood up, kneeled to me and said, 'Lord Perseus.'

'Stand up.' I said, keeping a friendly face. 'I wanted to give you an offer.'

'My Lord?'

'I have decided to form a small personal army with no more than 10 demigods, and I would like to ask you to become my lieutenant. Of course, you can choose. If you don't like to, it's fine for me. There are a few privileges. You get to use my powers. You get to live in my palace. You get to use awesome weapons and you get to have pretty much whatever you want. But then, there are sacrifices. You would not be able to come back and live in Camp Half-blood, you would not be allowed to date girls (because the army members were all boys, unless you're gay) and you would not be allowed to see your father unless I allow it. Do you accept my offer?'

'I, Will Solace, accept your offer to become your personal lieutenant and leader of your army.'

I was relieved. I thought that he would not accept it.

'Then come with me.' I said.

I picked up Jake Mason from Hephaestus Cabin, the Stoll Brothers from Hermes Cabin, Mark from Ares Cabin, Malcolm from Athena Cabin, Butch from Iris' Cabin, Clovis from Hypnos' Cabin and Pollux from Dionysus' Cabin. They all accepted to become my army members. I then took a break and found Annabeth again. She was holding a whole bunch of blueprints, telling builders where to build the cabins.

There were a whole lot more of cabins. There were cabins for Hecate, Nemesis, Janus etc. Most of them were just honorary, but a lot were immediately filled by kids. I realized that the cabins, which originally formed a U, is going to form an Ω. The top half circle are cabins of the Olympians, followed by the bottom part of the omega with the minor gods and goddesses. I realized a cabin in the topmost half-circle of the omega I didn't realize.

It was my cabin.

'Yep. Me and Chiron discussed about it and we would like to add new cabins for minor gods and goddesses. You see, the Hermes cabin was so crowded that no one would be able to enter it, much less sleep in it. So we decided to add more cabins. There is your cabin.' Annabeth appeared beside me. She said to me as if she knew what I was thinking.

She kissed me this time. She took my hand and we walked towards my cabin.

My first impression was _WOW! Oh my gods!_

The whole cabin was made out of ice. There were loads of weapons around and there were streams of flowing lava on the ground. I realized it will be good for forging weapons. But then, It felt cold in the cabin. I wasn't supposed to be cold. I'm warm and charming (yeah!) but this cabin made me like the god of coldness.

On the wall there was a huge clock. The clock seemed to go extremely slowly. It would take almost an hour for the second hand to go one step forward.

'Inside the cabin, time would be faster than outside, so when your children decides to take a rest, it won't be long.'

It was missing something. It was missing to parts of my domain. Dimensions and matter.

I opened a huge portal and placed it on the wall. 'This portal leads to another dimension, another world. It is a world of imagination. Once you imagine something, it will appear. For example, you imagine a big city around you, and the city will appear. Annabeth, do you want to me to make you one? I know you're in for architecture.'

I could tell she would love it very much. Her eyes actually glowed when I told her about it.

I opened another big portal. This time, it lead to a dimension different from the one in the cabin. Me and Annabeth stepped in.

I told Annabeth to imagine a beautiful tower. Instantly, a super cool building appeared in front of us. I had to admit I liked it a lot. It was so stylish and beautiful.

We stepped back into our world. Chiron was walking towards us and told us that shrouds would be burned tonight.

We walked towards the pavilion and had dinner. In the offerings, I could smell some of them. I smelt a burger, a piece of chocolate pudding, a piece of goose liver and a piece of chicken wing. It was so delicious that I didn't need to eat my meal. I realized that I lot of people were actually offering their food to me.

The burning shrouds were the hardest part. We saw Ethan's shroud, Luke's shroud, Silena's shroud and much more others. It was hard to watch. I tried not to get too emotional, as I am not sure what would happen if I get too emotional. Perhaps they would find themselves in a rain of lava.

After that, we went back to our cabins. I went into my own cabin. There was only one bed, but the shower was excellent. The temperature changed to fit my needs. It was a small shower box. I wonder it could fit two people. I went back into my bed, no intention to wear anything and fell asleep in the wonderful bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up. I must've slept over twelve hours. I found my clothes and quickly wore them, and went outside.<p>

It was still dark. It was still at night. I heard some people saying 'Goodnight' and stuff. I thought I had slept for 24 hours, until I remembered that the time in my cabin was much faster.

It was then, I decided to start my duty in Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh… this is going to be the second last chapter. There would be no vote for this chapter. But again, please read my spin-offs, one-shots, alternate ends etc. They will be out in no time.<strong>

**In the meantime, I would like to say that this chapter will be leading to the following stories:**

**Spin-off No. 1: A God's Privilage  
><strong>This spin-off will talk about how Perseus did as a god for 5 years and what secrets he discovered about being a god. Will be rated K+. Approximately 10 chapters.  
>URL: TBC<p>

**Spin-off No. 3: The Renaissance of Camp  
><strong>Thanks to Masquerade Flower for the main character. This story talks about how the Camp changed and got better throughout 5 years. Will be rated K+. Approximately 10 chapters.  
>URL: TBC<p>

**Spin-off No. 8: The Hunters VS The Huntresses**  
>Thanks to Awesomeness-rocks for this idea. It talks about Perseus broke up with Annabeth and pledged not to love (like Artemis) and forms the Hunters (only men). The Hunters met the Huntresses and Artemis hates Perseus for this. Then, the hunters and huntresses fights only to find themselves in love with each other. Will be rated TM for the things that happen when girls meet boys. Approximately 10-20 chapters.  
>URL: TBC<p>

**One-shot No. 1: When the Girls are Gone  
><strong>The girls at Camp were away for a trip of beauty (visit to Aphrodite) and left the boys dangling in camp. Mr. D's punishment was over so he no longer had to stay at camp. Chiron went out to check on a new demigod. The campers soon had fun and then the male gods starts to join as well. Rated M for Language and Sex.  
>URL: TBC<p>

**Extra Story No. 2: Nude Party  
><strong>A lot of male demigods were invited to a Nude Party held by someone mysterious. Find out about the sex party and how it ended up. Will be rated M for Language and Sex. Approximately 20-30 chapters.  
>URL: TBC<p>

**If there's anything you want to add or respond, feel free to PM me. The last chapter will be out in no time.**

**Thanks for supporting :)**


	6. I Visit CampHalfblood after 5 Years

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO. I WISH I DO.**

**Introduction: Hello, audiences. I'm sorry that this is going to be the last chapter of this story, so right now, this story is officially completed (sniff). But don't worry. I have lots and lots of spin-off stories for all of you! I know this is a short chapter (okay, very short) but because this leads to other spin-offs I can't write anymore further (otherwise it'll ruin my spin-offs). Anyway, Enjoy! Oh, and please look at the SYOC section for updates of your own submitted character!**

**Reply to Some Reviewers:**

**All Reviewers - Thank you once again for your support. It's gonna take some time for me to actually be able to write that much spin-offs, so do follow me! Once again, thank you.**

**Awesomeness-rocks - Thank you for your support all the way to the end. If you hate slashes, then please don't read my stories that are rated M (because most of them are slashes). But anyway, thanks for supporting!**

**Capilla007 - Thanks for your support all the way to now! Be sure to follow my other stories!**

* * *

><p><strong>For the last time, Da Story (Last chapter…):<strong>

5 Years Later…

_Percy's POV_

Time runs fast, especially when you're immortal. 5 years felt like 5 seconds. I haven't visited Camp Half-blood for 5 years. You know, I always thought that gods not visiting us because they were busy was just an excuse. But apparently, I was wrong. I was really busy. You know, it was really tiring. I can't believe that keeping the ice in North and South Pole from melting was such a hard job. The moment I freeze the water, it started to melt again. Then, there were always someone praying to me to be the hero, and always someone praying to me to keep their friendship. Not only that, I kept hearing toilet pipes plumbing! Gods, that was annoying.

But today, I refused my duty. I would like to visit Camp Half-blood, especially Annabeth. I haven't seen her in 5 years.

So I exposed my true form and I accidentally transported myself in the middle of the river next to Camp Half-blood (yeah, 5 years and I still cannot get it right). I walked through the border line and entered the Camp.

At first, I went to the pavilion. Seeing no one there, I walked to the shooting area. When the campers saw me, they gasped and quickly kneeled, as with Chiron.

'Stand, heroes.' I said. When they stood up, I went to Clarisse and asked her, 'Where's Annabeth?'

She looked as if she was struck by a thousand volts of lightning, and I didn't know why. 'Urm…. She's… she, well, she… she's in yo.. . you… your cabin.'

'What's wrong with you?' I asked, sounding very suspicious.

'Nothing.' And with that, she bowed towards me and ran away.

I went to my cabin and stepped inside. The footsteps told me something's wrong. It's got two pairs of footsteps.

I followed the footsteps and saw the portal I made for Annabeth. I climbed into the hole.

I arrived at a large city. There were super cool cars and beautiful architects. Every lamp posts were decorated beautifully, and there were colourful plants. There were even blue plants (yeah, I know. Weird huh?). A block in front of me was a big temple, coated in silver and gold. I walked into a path. The statues on the sides were all coated in gold. They were the gods and goddesses. They were automatons, so they were moving, yet they never leave their stand. I saw myself, and it looked awfully like me. Next to mine was Apollo's. Annabeth made Apollo look super handsome and hot. Then, of course, there was my father's. He was holding a trident. Zeus looked like he was about to puke, I didn't know why.

But then, at the end of the path, I saw a… stuff. I saw two figures, so close together I swore I thought it was one. The first figure I saw, was a boy. And the one so close to him (I figured that the two figures were kissing) was….

'Annabeth.'

They looked like they had a heart attack. They quickly pulled each other apart and looked at me.

'Per…. Percy… I mean, Lord Perseus…'

I stared at them, dumbfounded. I didn't know how to respond.

Then, I felt that everywhere went cold. The whole temple was covered with ice, yet the floor cracked, and between the cracks were lava. I was so angry. I felt that I was rising from the ground. My body was, strangely, glowing. I was so angry that I felt my head about to explode.

'Annabeth, you… you… You betrayed me. You forgot about me. You left me.'

'It was your fault,' said the boy, 'You left Annabeth and she was so sad! You left her five years ago…'

'No, shut up!' said Annabeth to the boy. 'I'm sorry, Percy. I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean to…'

'You shall feel my wrath. You will be banned from the real world. You will be forced to stay here in this man-less world.'

'NO!' cried Annabeth. Her eyes were completely red.

'There will be hailstorms the same day every month. There shall be volcanic eruptions to wash away your city every year. I will destroy the entrance to this dimension. Armi Jones,' I had no idea where the name came from. I just… knew, 'you shall be banished in another dimension. The same thing shall happen in your dimension as well. Both of you will be immortal in these two dimensions. I want you to feel my wrath for eternity.'

The portal from Camp Half-blood disappeared into smoke. Another portal was opened beneath on the floor of the boy, Armi. He fell with a loud _ARGH! _as the portal closed up.

Annabeth was crying. Her eyes were extremely red. 'Please… Please! Percy, Please! Don't…' she knelt before me and kept crying. But my heart for her was cold.

'No. I'm sorry, but no, it's too late.'

At my cue, volcanoes erupted from the ground. There was one volcano in a radius of a kilometer. 'These volcanoes shall wash away your city every time you build them. Annabeth, we're done.'

And right after that, I exposed my true form and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is the last chapter. I had to break Percy and Annabeth up. Sorry, all Percabeth fans.<strong>

**There will be no more votes (Of course, it's completed) but I would like to tell you that at this moment it leads to the following spin-offs:**

**Spin-off No. 2: The Heir of** **Olympus (OUT NOW!)**  
>Thanks to PerseusSlayerofMedusa for the two main characters. 5 years later, Perseus gave birth to a boy. However, no one knew the baby's mother. Not only that, they boy seemed to have received a dangerous prophecy. What is going to happen? Approximately 20-30 chapters.<br>URL: .net/s/8051991/1/

**Spin-off No. 4: Hatred between the Gods (OUT NOW!)  
><strong>Olympus was left unattended, the world was close to ending and the camp is nearly destroyed. What happened? Where are the Gods? How did it end up? Approximately 20 chapters.  
>URL: .nets/8057855/1/

**Spin-off No. 5: Hail, Lord Clades  
><strong>Talks about Perseus found out about the Roman camp and later through a quest Perseus got a Roman Equivalent: Clades. Will be rated T for Kisses and Language. Approximately 30 chapters.  
>URL: TBC<p>

**Spin-off No. 6: How Love Conquers All  
><strong>The story talks about how Annabeth and Armi fights there way for love. Credit goes to Awesomeness-rocks for his/her character. Will be rated T for Kisses. Approximately 10 chapters.  
>URL: TBC<p>

**Spin-off No. 7: Sex and the War (OUT NOW!)  
><strong>Warning: SLASH. Lots of sex and war. Demigods were constantly missing from camp. Perseus and Apollo trained an army against some unknown enemies. Percy/Apollo OC/OC. Rated M for Sex, Gory Scenes and 'Colorful' Vocabularies.  
>Approximately 30 chapters.<br>URL: .net/s/8075960/1/

**Extra Story No. 3: Falling for the Hero of Olympus  
><strong>Apollo loved Perseus Jackson and decided to take him for himself. However, Hermes wanted him as well. How did the mess end up? Warning: SLASH. Apollo/Percy and Hermes/Percy. Rated M for Language and Sex  
>URL: TBC<p>

**Extra Story No. 1: The Disaster Channel  
><strong>A lot of characters are sent to the Disaster Channel and were being fooled. T for Language and Inappropriate Scenes. Approximately 10 chapters  
>URL: TBC<p>

**And, of course, another alternate ending:**

**Alternate End No. 2: I'm Sorry, Percy  
><strong>Percy rejects the gift of immortality, but later all his friends in camp turned against him and he turned cold. A bit of Romance. Will be rated T. Approximately 20 chapters.  
>URL: TBC<p>

**Ah! And I must have an advertisement for my new misc. story, please take a look:**

**The Utopia of Men (OUT NOW!)  
><strong>It was a surprise when three brothers, or rather, a triple (instead of a couple), found themselves in front of a monument. The never thought that this monument will lead them into a trap that they will never be able to break through… Please take note: SLASH fiction with plots.  
>URL: .nets/8044729/1/

**See you all there :)**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

><p><strong>I am extremely sorry for the year long writer's block. i just didn't have time and the patience to write. Now I'm back to writing.<strong>

**Just so you know, I am combining...**

A God's Privilege  
>The Renaissance of Camp<br>Hatred Between the Gods  
>The Hunters VS The Huntresses<br>Falling for the Hero of Olympus

…**into 'Hail, Lord Perseus 2'**

**Oh, and Below are the spin-offs that are in progress.**

The Heir of Olympus

**And then, these are the spin-offs that I am going to write.**

Hail, Lord Clades  
>How Love Conquers All<br>The Disaster Channel  
>I'm Sorry, Percy<p>

**I also have to tell you that I will be having a complete makeover on all 'The Heir of Olympus' and 'Sex and the War'. The current 'Hatred Between the Gods' will be… removed once I publish 'Hail, Lord Perseus 2' :( Sorry for that.**

**Looking forward to see all of your lovely reviews again :)**

_**-Mythical Apollo Xayges**_


End file.
